Posesiones
by Roderick Seth
Summary: ¡Sigues repitiendo mi nombre como una invocación! Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo he estado, hasta cuando nos separaron. En cambio él…te usó. Se aprovechó de tu soledad, Guren, de que te habían arrancado de mi lado...
**Prompt #4**. _Mi tiempo (ha llegado)._ Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora_.

* * *

Posesiones

* * *

 **Primera parte**

* * *

 _what you were_  
 _will not happen again._  
 _the tigers have found me_  
 _and I do not care._

 **Charles Bukowski**

* * *

Mahiru toma control sobre él. Es como veneno corrompiendo agua pura. O como una llama que sube por una antorcha empapada en acelerante. Hecha humo y resentimiento. Guren ya no la frena. Pierde la consciencia cuando ella es así.

Hasta que no se apaga, igual que un fósforo, que una hoguera consumida, Guren no puede volver ni es responsable enteramente de los actos en su ausencia. No más de haber amado a una mujer demonio.

 _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho, Mahiru?_

Están en uno de los templos del culto de la familia Hiragi. Hasta Guren Ichinose lo conoce y ha asistido a ceremonias allí. Sin embargo, no es día festivo, las puertas están cerradas y se respira un aire de fatalidad.

Mahiru se retuerce dentro de él con cierta culpabilidad. Raro en ella, orgullosa como es. Confiada siempre de su oscura aprobación.

* * *

 _Dije que no, Guren_. _Me di cuenta de que por mucho tiempo fingí y toleré por ti, ya no por mí, porque no podían quitarme más que mi vida, la que me causaba sorpresa y cansancio seguir teniendo…_

* * *

Mahiru lo enfrenta. Tiembla, a punto de llorar. Pronto es un espejo de niebla. En seguida sus caricias lo envuelven: como respirar pimienta o pólvora. Pero lo peor es la inquietud de lo que ha sido.

—Era hora, simplemente. Mi hermano dio la orden pero yo lo hubiera hecho de todos modos.

* * *

 _Tú y ella son iguales. Pensé que en Mahiru había conocido la belleza y que me era indiferente. Pero tú…tú eras bello y eras valiente, igual que ella, pero no me asustabas. Antes, Guren. Ahora no te conozco. Es curioso como ella siempre gana. Aunque me perdone la vida o finja hacerlo, me quita todo lo que pudiera darle algún sentido. Desde la oportunidad de ganar su afecto hasta los hijos que nunca tuvimos, esos a los que tal vez yo hubiera matado o abandonado, al descubrir con horror que tenían mi servilismo falso y su oscuridad…_

* * *

Sea lo que sea, está tras la puerta del templo y Guren la empuja, mostrando los dientes de colmillos afilados. El atardecer sangriento parece anteceder el hallazgo.

* * *

 _Si pudiera hacerme feliz esto, lo abrazaría. Pero mi sufrimiento termina hoy, el tuyo sigue, quién sabe por cuánto, porque has alcanzado la peor inmortalidad…_

* * *

—Guren, no estás listo para ver lo que hay ahí…—le ruega, a su modo, Mahiru, una reina de mirada preocupada y puños apretados, casi materializada a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto altivo que la caracterizó en vida.

* * *

 _…recuerdo la primera vez…recuerdo muchas primeras veces. La primera vez en la que sobreviví, por ejemplo. La primera vez que la vi a ella y destruyó mis esperanzas, dejándome con vida para retazos de ellas únicamente. Recuerdo, mejor dicho, nuestro primer beso y la primera oportunidad en la que dormimos juntos. Yo estaba feliz y no era la felicidad del triunfo ante un cuerpo destrozado que pudo pertenecer a alguien que me quisiera. Tampoco la de ser mejor que tú en algo, en lo que fuera que ella notara. No era la felicidad de imaginar la ruina de los Hiragi (algo que de más niño podía inclusive excitarme hasta el punto de la eyaculación), ni podría compararse con las veces en las que atrevidamente me imaginé violando a Mahiru, como si yo hubiera podido ser tan fuerte y ella tan suave._

 _Hacíamos algo juntos, estallábamos en colores y formas de calor, como fuegos artificiales._

 _Soy siempre un cliché, ¿cierto? El príncipe azul rechazado, el homosexual sensible, el hombre despechado y violento…_

* * *

—Él rompió su promesa. Había dicho que nos seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y el infierno mismo. Pues bien, el mundo terminó y estamos tan endemoniados que el infierno nos queda chico pero él no cumplió. Estaba investigando, buscaba la forma de separarnos, de hacerte más débil, con todo lo que me esforcé para que fuésemos esto, uno solo en batalla. Si no lo hubiera detenido…

—Mahiru…

* * *

 _Y esta será la última vez. Aunque tú ya no seas tú y yo no sepa qué soy sin el apellido de los Hiragi, que son más vampiros que los mismos vampiros, porque se han llevado todo lo que nosotros, los tres, por qué no, estábamos destinados a ser, fuera de sus garras, que fingieron darnos la vida mientras que nos mataban y nos obligaron a agradecer que aún respirábamos después de muertos, sirviéndoles incluso ahora, en el caso de Mahiru…_

* * *

—¿Qué has hecho?

Guren cae de rodillas ante el horror, sin aire ni fuerza. Mahiru se ríe pero hay un jadeo en su voz que le indica a Guren, sin mirarla, que su llanto pende del hilo de su orgullo.

—Dicen que Judas Iscariote fue el que murió en el lugar de Jesús. Así que le di a elegir: ¿Lo amas tanto? ¿Dejarías que te crucificaran? _Yo_ lo hice por él. _Eso_ y _más_.

—Mahiru…

—…no esperaba que dijera que _sí_ , Guren, pero con tal de desafiarme, él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa. Tonto Shinya.

* * *

 _Prefiero morir que servirle de marioneta a Kureto para orquestar tu destrucción. ¿Sabes? Me tuvo en las barracas con los soldados rasos de entrenamiento. Fui sujeto de pruebas y mujer de confort, no sé qué puede ser peor, salvo verte perder todo lo que te importa. Yo incluido. Los niños. Tu escuadrón_ …

* * *

—¡Mahiru!

—¡¿Qué?! Lo hice por nosotros, por ti. ¡No había nada más que hacer por él! Quería morir. Más que eso. Quería que _tú_ lo mataras pero no iba a darle el gusto de tus lágrimas, que son mías.

—…

—Solo mías, ¿cierto? Él no merece que tú lo llores. Shinya estaba enfermo. Él pensaba que tú…que tú podías sentir algo aparte de asco por él. Estaba mal, ¿verdad? Tú lo odias, Guren, como yo lo odiaba. Si llegué a sentir compasión por él, es algo que lamento.

—Mahiru…

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas las atenciones que prodigamos juntos a su tumba, Guren? Poníamos flores en su lápida pero se descomponían aceleradamente y para cuando habíamos terminado de orar frente a ellas, eran casi polvo. Pensé, erróneamente, que su espíritu nos seguía con perfidia. Pero no era solo eso._ _La tenías adentro de ti. Y rugía desde lo hondo con su reproche. No era solo un arma ni un demonio. No era una herramienta, sino tu otra mitad y ahora te posee por completo, como una burla hacia los dos._

* * *

Ella estaba furiosa. Más que furiosa, herida e incrédula en su inmenso dolor.

—¡No me digas que te importa más que yo!

—Mahiru…

—¡Sigues repitiendo mi nombre como una invocación! Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo he estado, hasta cuando nos separaron. En cambio él…te usó. Se aprovechó de tu soledad, Guren, de que te habían arrancado de mi lado. Se sirvió de eso para engatusarte, ¿verdad? Yo me doy cuenta, lo entiendo perfectamente. Dos hombres _no_ pueden…

—¡Mahiru!

—Aunque _pudieran_ , sé que no eres así. Tú sentías asco por Shinya, ¿verdad? Asco y lástima como yo.

—Míralo. Mira lo que has hecho.

* * *

 _Dejaré que ella haga conmigo lo que quiera. Que me muerda hasta que me desangre, si eso la hace feliz. Un rato, porque la conozco tanto como a ti. Y sé que cuando despiertes, si no es antes, ella se arrepentirá y me llorará como si me hubiera querido más que yo a ella…_

* * *

— _Carneaste_ a mi mejor amigo.

Ella finalmente observó y cayó de rodillas también.

—Los demonios no sentimos compasión —expresó, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—No. Manejan la ira…y el miedo.

—¡No tengo miedo! ¿Por qué tenerlo? ¿De…ti?

—…

—¡Guren! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—…

—¡Guren, no puede ser por Shinya! ¡Lo conocía más que tú! ¡¿Crees que me ha gustado hacerle esto?! ¡Pero era necesario, indispensable!

—…

—Guren, tú me amas. La primera vez…me mataste para que estuviéramos juntos, ¿no es verdad? N-no fue para convertirme en una simple arma. Me querías solo para ti, ¿cierto?

—…

—Guren, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—…

—Detente, por favor…¡Me defenderé!

—No tienes suficiente energía. Te he puesto sellos, además.

—Gu-Guren…no puedo morir de nuevo. Voy a desaparecer.

—…

—¡Guren! ¡PIEDAD!

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

* * *

 _In my bed as I lie undead, making love to the snake inside my head_  
 _on the floor, like a beautiful whore_  
 _what you love never comes 'til you run, and love it some more_

 **The twilight singers**

* * *

—¿Estás consciente?

Carne desgarrada, sangre que cubre su rostro. Casi no se percibe la leve respiración.

—¿Es el Cielo…o el Infierno?

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué crees?

—…que no está tan mal…sea lo que sea.

Esa sonrisa irritante tensando los músculos débiles. Guren contempla el arrancar los ganchos que lo mantienen en la cruz pero la sangre que podía fluir, ya cubre el suelo y si Shinya vive es por gracia demoníaca. Por decir que _vive_.

—Te preguntaré algo, Shinya. Y deberás responderme _sí_ o _no_.

— _Sí_.

—¿Estás aceptando sin saber de qué hablo?

—Lo que vayas a sugerir…Guren…no puede ser peor…que…esto.

—Pues no te arrepientas.

Tiene que pulverizar las píldoras para dárselas a Shinya, que en su estado no podría tragarlas.

(Su garganta está desgarrada y habla más con gestos, teniendo en cuenta que Guren sabe leerlos a la par de su mente.)

* * *

—Déjame que te pregunte de nuevo, Guren Ichinose, mi supuesto subordinado más importante. Mi nuevo hombre de confianza…dejando de lado a Aoi, claro.

"¿Qué ha sucedido con Shinya, mi hermano adoptivo? No es que a mi padre le importe demasiado pero tengo que llenar reportes y preferiría no mentir más de lo perentorio para su salud senil.

Guren es pragmático. Si recortas la realidad de la historia, esto es lo que queda:

—Lo maté. Terminó su ciclo.

No más que Kureto.

—Ya veo. ¿Su cuerpo?

—Lo comí.

—…bueno. ¿Costaba tanto ser sincero? Puedes retirarte.

—¿No vas a interrogarme sobre mis motivos?

—…la lógica de los demonios no me interesa. Yo mando sobre ellos, simplemente. Ahora, como dije, retírate, Guren Ichinose. Aprovecha mi humor afable.

No se lo hizo repetir.

* * *

Dentro de sí mismo, Shinya lo espera con los tigres blancos. Estos saltan a su alrededor, como mascotas en las que tal vez se han convertido.

—¿Puedo quedarme para siempre? –pregunta a Guren con una timidez que le hace pensar en las mujeres suaves que no llegó a tener.

—Estamos en guerra. Ese "para siempre" podría ser más breve de lo que pretenderías en otras épocas.

—¿Eso es un "sí"? Podrías ser más efusivo.

—…

—La extrañas como yo, ¿cierto?

—También extraño tu humanidad.

—¿La tuya no?

—Haberla perdido no me deja.

—Eres un mentiroso, Guren Ichinose. Siempre lo has sido pero al final no engañas a nadie.

—…

—Aún espero verla, ¿sabes? Que aparezca en alguna parte de esto horizonte tan vasto en el que ustedes se amaron. Que estemos juntos a tus pies, como corresponde.

—Creí que la detestabas.

—¿Uno no odia aquello que teme? Ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Cerró todas las puertas porque quererme la aterrorizaba. Y esperé tanto en el linde de cada una que he terminado por soñar que alguna vez me dejó pasar, si no sucedió nunca.

—…

—¿Celoso?

—Cállate.

Shinya obedece a su Amo pero no deja de sonreír. Mahiru, muy a pesar de sí misma, lo hubiera querido así.


End file.
